shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:13th madman
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Harlequin pirates page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 20:55, May 26, 2011 :Have fun :) Re It's ok,its just a glitch..tell me if it still doesnt work after 2-3 days:) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] RE Nope I dont have any idea/I'm unable to understand what you mean:)-- collab! Let's collaborate!!!!!!!!!!! Putridas 12:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How about.... HOW ABOUT your character gets into a lil trouble and my crew helps you, or the other way around. Putridas 22:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, we gotta need to have an ending we need an ending for your story quick, it's taking forever. Putridas 12:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) part 2 Duuuude, we should try another collab. sup any plans for future collaborations? Putridas 02:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) but.... What rumours exactly? Putridas 08:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Big idea? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Roronoa_Senshi&diff=prev&oldid=33267..yo what's the big idea in making me tell what I never told...I know it's a mistake..but be mindful that these things are taken seriously....dont ever do that again.....you get it right? : You dont need to be sorry..just be careful from next time and always sign your posts with a ~~~~..thanks:)-- Sorry Do you sill want to collab? If so, with who, and where? Roronoa Senshi' 14:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat We'll talk about it more when you get there. Roronoa Senshi' 14:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Anyone there? Roronoa Senshi' 14:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Join Chat Please it would help this come out smoothly Roronoa Senshi' 15:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well..... I left Saobody a long time ago. I'm in the new world and It's post timeskip for me. Find another location. Roronoa Senshi' 15:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Please return I am on now and we can work Roronoa Senshi' 17:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Forget chat This isn't working. Comment on Senshi's page. What would happen..... If John saw me at a small island at a Human auction. I purchased a slave there. I have a story and a very good reason behind it, but maybe John gets the wrong idea and starts to want to kill me. Roronoa Senshi' 19:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey..... Maybe while trying to get her to my next adventure, John stops me Roronoa Senshi' 20:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Jesters aren't laughing. Senshi and Treseme's Slave Clash Tag your turn Roronoa Senshi' 21:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ditto BTW: Only Ishi knows about Shiroka so don't be surprised if the rest of my crew gives Jane Rose the deer-in-the-headlights look, though Ishi might subtily respond. Roronoa Senshi' 12:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) toop Nice, let's do it!!! Putridas 10:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) aweshome let's do this!!! Putridas 23:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Layout issue Hello, this is the Fleet Admiral. As you noticed, the layouts are locked to prevent edits from accident and vandalism. You commented that you could actually edit the page from using a link from one of your pages. I would like to know which page you got the link so I can make sure no one edit it. Please and Thanks and have a nice day. FoolishMortalFOOL 07:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) how about Dead and Gone? Putridas 12:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) awesome I can't wait dude Putridas 10:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's do it. Putridas 22:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) loool well, you should start making it. Putridas 12:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) HORDY JONES jerry the zombie... REMINDS ME OF HORDY! Putridas 11:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) dude Give me the plothole of the strory, and I'll add things up Putridas 20:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) liiiisteeeen Dude, I'm stuck with our collab Putridas 14:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I got an idea. Don't worry. Just tell me what's going to happen about Senshin's two shadows... And Jerry should be a giant squid undead fisman. Putridas 11:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. So the guy who uses the shadow type mythical zoan can create shadows that can solidify themselves and have the battle prowess of the one who they're copying...? Putridas 14:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's the "Got attacked from behind and we got knocked out unconcious" act. Putridas 15:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The shadows.... Well, the guy with the power to control the shadows uses his powers and caught our crews off guard... Putridas 10:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadows are solids. Yeah, but how will they like beat they'e shadows? Exchange enemies or something? your turn Well, it's your turn so feel free to edit something you find wrong. Putridas 13:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Squid Good. A squid fishman... PLus the shadows, it's going to be a hard fight. Putridas 15:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tragic So.... They manage to beat the squid guy and they continue on their attempt to rescue sally but it all failed... ENEMY So do they have to fight some strong enemy? Putridas 01:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude, so the situation when they enter the tower should be like this. Barry charges at them, enraged cause we killed his friend but Malachi shoots him and Jango pins him down, but barry planned it all along he does this weird sealing technique to subdue us and those mysterious guys shows up and kills barry. The seal wears off and we get to fight them. 1 guy for 1 enemy, Putridas 12:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, what's piotr's ability? Putridas 15:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Bone fight or something? So, what's the joke?! Putridas 15:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Tag your it. Roronoa Senshi' 15:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible Collab :) Ok Ok, Thats no problem as most of the collabs ive done where planned via talk page, Anyways, Do you have any possible idea's for our collab in which would cause for your character and his crew to come save Nova against the Marines at G-0?? cuuuuuuuuuuuz i got nothing at the moment in time >.> 1NF3RNO 08:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well the SkyGlider is currently the Largest ship to ever be made from Adam Wood, Depends on the size and density of the object really, i mean it would crush through most things. I was thinking maybe John Jango could clash with Nova? I mean it seems he is one of few good guys on this wiki that could offer Nova a challenge, It would also be a challenge for Jango due to trying to use his power before being attacked by Nova, hence the other way around aswell :P 1NF3RNO 09:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Tag Madman. I hope you like what I have put :) 1NF3RNO ' talk 12:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I need help. Dude, can you please help me with this character? Feel free to add the missing parts. And write down her history. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mayuko_Ichijo Putridas 12:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Boner Can he say something like "Bonerific!" Putridas 12:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) TAG!!! your it Roronoa Senshi' 22:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Collab yea that sounds good. which crew the pudge or the madness Pudge48 21:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thats fine they are a new crew i am working on. so what are you thinking of for what is going to happen. Pudge48 09:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) planing It is very likely due to the fact that he wants to stop the world goverment and slavery. you could add any of your crew mebers cuase it would be Pudge, Carlos, Payton and Carra for me. Pudge48 14:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) well pudge is a bit mad so he could come crashing in whilst your crew are doing the same thing but in a far less obvios way. in ansewr to your questions pudge has not been a noble from the age of ten he is now 18 post time skip works for me comeing home and blowing it up!! for the titel up to you thou and im fresh out of island names. Pudge48 16:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) he left before but he left fro the seas around the same time as luffy. and thats a good title also think the island is very good. lets go Pudge48 18:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Question/Favor Hey, I've noticed that you look at a lot of DFs and comment on their problems. I was wondering if you could help me compile a list of DFs that are "questionable" or duplicates. I started a forum a while back if you want to check it out (Forum:Devil Fruits) and see if you can add to the list or whatever. Thanks! 20:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No of course not... It's just one of those things that I've noticed for a while and is now starting to become addressed via the DF Shop. Plus we try to find a compromise before anything else, but I think its just a good thing to keep taps on DFs that are similar, just in case they do eventually basically become the same. 21:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey 13th take a look at my new idea. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pudge48/TO_ALL_OF_YOU#comm-19221 Pudge48 09:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) yo 13 got a question for ya if i made a Char with 4 souls trapped inside of him would it be to much if they all had a DF --Dracule Hawkeye 19:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) so what is this idea you have for it 13 --Dracule Hawkeye 21:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Konbo Models Yo, It's your Daily Tyrant ferno. This is a message to tell you that your Konbo Konbo Fruit has been deleted due to the banning of all Konbo model's. After futher investigation and study the Konbo's have just been classified as two logia's in one. So this is just to make sure you know where the fruit has gone. If you have any problems please contact me! '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. When should we start? And what's it about? My Interests ~ Total Drama Fanfiction, The Ship Of Fools, Hueco Mundo... Just Average Stuff. 19:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) What's a Black Mamba? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 16:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. No biggie. By the way, I'm only 10 spots below you in the leaderboard. (I'm No. 31) :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: A meeting of Sky Islanders? Lucifer would be glad to see a fellow Sky Islander. He'd also comment on Jango's strength, might also give a challenge :P hey how can i find the Japanese names for devil fruit powers? Can i use the bang bang fruit (formerly charge charge fruit) Ethalion 17:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm not doing anything so are you available for a collaboration? Putridas 14:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I know right?? So what's gonna be the conclusion???? Putridas 08:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So what was the manga idea that you had? I'm pulling my hair out because I want to hear it SO BADLY! You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) tag You are it my mad as a hatter friend Yo 13 the Black Sun Df name Kurohi Kurohi no Mi --AZER3L 22:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:John vs Necrid well 13th I have been thinking about the whole one big collb. now since ferno is the master of ceremonies for this it is his final say but, what could make this skyline go by so much more smoothly is that break the battles down into different collbs. Like John vs Necrid,t hat can be its own collb, because I can for see this. We someone is done editing , they might have forgot something and then when the next man goes to edit it messes everything up. So thus why I am going to suggest to ferno, have all of the important battles between captains and marines in their own collbs. Which he could to add to a list of something, but with the most important events do as one big collb, such as the begining and the ending. that would be much more easier, but again it is up to our master of ceremonies. But about the story going hmmm I couldn't tell you what I want to do, have the fun is trying to Figure out what your opponent is doing :P. 'KAZE ' talk 12:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Any DFs suggestion? :( Ravenmore 12:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, Madman!! :D But I still havent gound my DF :( I want something Logia, can you help me? :d Thank you Ravenmore 14:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, smoker! I've come up with an idea! What about Metal? Its like Supa Supa Ni Mi, just tougher! What do you think? ;D Ravenmore 07:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Madman :D I've created a new DF, If you had spare time, would you mind to take a look? :D Thank you Ravenmore 09:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I wrote down things according to several sources that poseidon is able to make an earthquake, so do you think I should remove that part, I mean the earthquake part, eh? :D Ravenmore 10:01, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Aww, noo.. :( So I can't use it? Eh, how to make a signature? :0Ravenmore 10:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Danu Danu No Mi too? nooooo :( Any DF idea? :( Ravenmore 06:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Good luck for me then :s Ravenmore 09:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Wait, lets make it simple what does this fruit allow me? Sorry, My brain is kinda not working well at the moment :p It allows me to absorb the heat and transform into Ice or water? Is that it/ :0 Ravenmore 11:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the Yatai Yatai No Mi? :3 Please? :D Ravenmore 17:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) History Colab Hi madman, just wondering if you were still willing to let me use the Rob Lucci's brother idea you suggested for my main char's background history. Let me know, Kai ---- The details you mentioned shouldn't be a problem. Kai was a slave of the Tenryuubito from the age of 5-17, so there's a 12 year period you can choose from. As luffy is currently 19 and left to become a pirate at 17 that should fit in fine. Also as one of the major parts of Kai's character is his ability to learn instantly learn techniques from observation there wouldn't really have to be much interaction with regards to introductions,etc. He can be observed to be a strong fighter in the death matches that Kai is told is a CP9 member using Rokushiki. After all he was slave why would anyone bother filling him on someones name and background, it'd be the equivalent of telling your toaster everything about someone standing in your kitchen. Any other more or less details you want me to include? Kai Cool! Yea madman, the attacks, please? :D I'd love to! :) And, I want to make another character, Do you know Flame of Recca? I want to make a character that has a power like him, If you don't know, try googling: Recca Hanabishi :D How? Ravenmore 15:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) What about Doragon Doragon No Mi? *Dragon fruit it allows me to summon those 8 dragons, with their own element, example, fire, ice, water and etc? Man, Im so excited right now! :D Ravenmore 15:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Rob Lucci's brother and Kai Hi madman, just plannin to start the part of the background history with Kai seeing Rob Lucci's brother. As long you're still up for that. Any last bits you want me to include or not include before I do? Hopefully we won't get convo jacked this time. Kai ---- Here's a draught of the paragraphs that include him and his techniques: "Now seventeen years old Kai thought that this would be his lot for the rest of his life until the day he saw one particular fight. A CP9 member (or at least that was what the announcer had said) had been hired by a particular Tenryuubito to face his strongest fighters in a series of exhibition matches. Kai watched the fighter in awe as he moved and fought in using powers and techniques Kai had thought to be impossible without the use of a devil fruit. From then on Kai attended every match the man fought and from them he learned seven powerful fighting forms which he learned were called Rokushiki. After decimating every opponent who stood before him the CP9 member disappeared from the Death Dome scene, taking his huge reward and leaving a trail of death in his wake. Kai quickly discovered that the power of the techniques made him more powerful than anyone in the Charnal House. He used his new found power enough to break out of the Charnal House, liberate the keys to his slave collar and make a break for freedom. During his escape route he was forced to hide in his former owner's mansion; here he met a young mermaid trapped in a giant aquarium. Her eyes reminded him of Clio and he couldn't bring himself to leave her trapped. He recovered the keys to her collar from the mansion and freed her from the aquarium." Let me know if you want me to edit the stuff about your char. Kai 22:07 19th January 2012 Try This version: "Now seventeen years old Kai thought that this would be his lot for the rest of his life until the day he saw one particular fight. A CP9 member (or at least that was what the announcer had said) had been hired by a particular Tenryuubito to face his strongest fighters in a series of exhibition matches. Kai watched the fighter in awe as he moved and fought in using powers and techniques Kai had thought to be impossible without the use of a devil fruit. From then on Kai attended every match the man fought and from them he learned seven powerful fighting forms which he learned were called Rokushiki. After decimating every opponent who stood before him the CP9 member disappeared from the Death Dome scene taking his huge reward. Kai thought that would be the last he saw of the man, but without warning the man broke into the Charnal House and began killing off guards and trainers. As he went deeper into the Charnal House the CP9 agent began throwing the guards keys into cells; unleashing the fighter and a hell of bloody chaos, as the fighter began ripping each other apart. Kai used his new Rokushiki powers to break through the chaos of the Charnal House and make a break for freedom. During his escape route he was forced to hide in his former owner's mansion; here he met a young mermaid trapped in a giant aquarium. Her eyes reminded him of Clio and he couldn't bring himself to leave her trapped. He recovered the keys to her collar from the mansion and freed her from the aquarium." Kai 22:26 19th January 2012 --------- Glad you like it man. Thanks for the help :) Kai 18:14 20th January 2012 yo 13th this is inushima i want to create a haze devil fruit the user can transform into haze should I create it. HATake Uchiha 21:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) What about Doragon Doragon No Mi? *Dragon fruit* it allows me to summon those 8 dragons, with their own element, example, fire, ice, water and etcthen turns it into weapons like recca's :D Ravenmore 00:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, yea.. Please help me madman :'( Ravenmore 10:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No need to panic. We just need to do one of 2 things: 1) delete the collab 2) step on it DOUBLE TIME Your choice. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 20:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply First of all i am not scared, since i've delt with things like this in the past and frankly i am a bit tired of it. I came to this wikia as a break from other wikias and also for a fresh start, and also my great love for the OP story. And I did work on another OP Fanon wikia and thier rules were a bit more easier to handle, because to be honest i don't believe in the first come first serve, espacillay when it comes to powers and abilities, this is the sort of thing that restricts a users creativity. I have delt with this single ability multiple user thing before and there have been reconsiderations, but todays events came as a surprise to me that is all. I think an article should be judged by the quality of its work and not who came before who. And yes i can try again but what would be the point, how many devils fruit ideas of mine have to be turned down before i can keep one as my own, how many times do i have to try before i get it right, and due to the versatile nature of the devil fruit i am sure everyone has thought of everything possible. Also the salamander fruit was created to suit the character i made and truthfully i don't want an alternative such as a dragon, neither do i want to change it, since i put time and effort into making the article. So anyways i don't want to waste my time or anyone elses with unnecessary discussions, since this can go on for a long time. I made an article and it didn't work out, we can move on and i will take my work and ideas elsewhere. If you or another admin can delete my two articles on this wikia it will be appreciated, since there is no point in keeping a character that i can't utilize here. Thank you for your time.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 15:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you want Heiko Heiko no Mi ? Carabe197 17:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually it's your turn. Tag. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 21:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Madman! I got an idea! What about a Zoan fruit Dragon Dragon No Mi, type: Yamato No Orochi! The eight headed dragon, I cant transform myself into the Yamato No Orochi, but I could use them and change them into weapons :D Ravenmore 01:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Harlequin/Voidstorm/Jolly Collab Just so you know, 13th, you are now tagged for the collab. Looking forward to seeing what you add. Wyvern 0m3g4 19:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nope I don't mind. i'll change the name sometime soon. Probably tommorow. Mat Ah, thanks for the head's up, 13th. By now, you have been tagged back, as well. And as for the DF Commitee, i'll be sure to check it out. I might not be able to make it to chatango though, but i'll see if I can manage to do so somehow. Though then again, I still can't make any promises. Meh, i'm just rambling now, so i'll cut it at that. See you when I see you! Wyvern 0m3g4 23:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Seems you're finally tagged again. I apologize for the wait, but it took me quite a long while to finish it (mostly because of interruptions along the way.) Wyvern 0m3g4 06:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, i'm glad it wasn't a problem for you then, as that would've bothered me. And what's more, is that i'm very happy to hear that you liked my last edit so much. I put in as much effort as I possibly could in order to meet any expectations you might've had of me. And as for Hocus, I agree about his name, and him as a character. I had fun writing his lines (which were partly thanks to that scene where Crocus was introduced, and began to chat with The Straw Hat Pirates.) As for him as a character, I have you to thank for suggesting a shop owner who'd give Crocus himself a run for his money in the oddity department. That's what I was going for, and it seems I must've succeeded somewhere, so i'm very proud and satisfied to hear your compliments. As for my next edit... I'm not exactly sure where to go from here, but with enough time and brainstorming, I think I can come up with something. Though of course, i'm not against getting some more suggestions from you as well (especially since that's how Hocus was created.) Oh, and before I go, I want to say kudos on that hypnotic note idea you used. I'm not quite sure what will and won't happen in the New World, so my ideas as to what happens there have been cautious at best. So I need to also thank you for bringing up that idea, as it showed me that I could go just a bit further in detail as to what happens in these New World locations. And as a result, that will lead to better quality in the stories I write, as it will give me more resources to rely on in the future. Anyway, until my next edit, i'll be thinking of something to add. And as stated earlier, if you have any ideas you'd like to pitch to me, please do so, as i'd appreciate the help. Wyvern 0m3g4 13:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep Yep, Lucifer would join in a fellow sky islander's armada :P He'd love to be on of the commaders too XD Sounds like an idea! Well, can I modify that fruit a bit? :p Ravenmore 10:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Changed it My doki fruit is now the Kettei Kettei no Mi, Go crazy! XD Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? And can you make the doragon doragon No Mi: Orochi type? I think Im gonna make 2 characters, your fruit will be used by the older brother and this orochi thing is gonna be used by the younger one, what do you say? :D Ravenmore 07:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) so, Orochi is used? *scream* D: Ravenmore 07:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Tetsu Tetsu no Mi But the page that you're probably referring to, Tekko Tekko no Mi, has changed its name, has no info whatsoever and it's a Logia-type one. I also don't understand what you mean about "I think you got the wrong wiki, this is the multiversal one where you neeed a name on the title". I just did so because the Tekko Tekko no Mi one redirected to Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, so I was unable to make it simply Tetsu Tetsu no Mi. Davidchola2 19:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Chat I'm in th chat. Davidchola2 18:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Just in Case As the title says, just in case you're unaware, i've been meaning to tag ya for our collab. I forgot to do so last time we saw each other in the collab, though like today, I wasn't quite feeling well. Anyway, i'm looking forward to your next edit, Aokiji! Wyvern 0m3g4 14:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) The Blood Angel Pirates What the hell u just made me loose all my edits.... Re: heads up Having the Zoan Devil Fruit Category on Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit page seems kinda pointless to me. Kind of like saying someone is "an English Englishman". I could understand if it didn't already have the words Zoan Devil Fruit in the category name, but it says it anyways. Kai-De-Avalon 15:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) 13th! -.- Well i do have a question about it how come I had to delete the Tsuru Tsuru no Mi, because LVD had made it. Even though he didn't offically make it, so if he can do the same thing. I can do it to. 'KAZE ' talk 21:41, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks 13th 'KAZE ''' talk 21:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah about that Nobody said I couldn't :/ i don't understand why you didn't say he could patent names of devil fruits he hasn't made yet so other people don't use the name of the devil fruit that he came up with months ago. I understand why Kaze would be upset and as a friendly gesture i'll figure out another name for the vine logia fruit that i'm gonna include in Shells (a long time from now, at the rate of writing that i'm at) and let him use the name Tsuru Tsuru no Mi. See, this is why i made the patent thing on my page, so somebody doesn't use my devil fruit name, and I guess this system is flawed. I'll personally apologize to Kaze and as I said he'll get to keep the vine devil fruit name and ill figure something else out. But about my patented names. Why don't we let everybody do it? Lvdoomien 00:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Eh, fair enough. i guess ima b making all teh pages then. Lvdoomien 06:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Can you delete the pages that I've made? Edit: Yes, I'm changing over. Thanks for the information! Alphadhbeta 11:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Vern M. Wy... Well, after GZero suggested making Wy a Shandian Exile, I did some serious thinking about it, and it sort of grew on me. So I was hoping if I could have your permission to make Wy a Shandian Exile or not. If not, then I totally understand. Wyvern 0m3g4 02:04, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no worries about the wing color, 13th. I read your pages before-hand (including Shandian Jujitsu,) and decided that i'd rather avoid white and black wings entirely. Besides, those colors would clash with Wy's overall design I have in plan anyway. I'm imagining him with solid brown wings, or at least, brown wings with red highlights. Either will work nicely for me. Anyway, thanks for letting me do this. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) yo 13th this is inushima can I use the jisa jisa no mi on sea of fools ?HATake Uchiha 02:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Seigen Seigen no Mi vs Doki Doki no Mi Yes, they are similar, but here's the difference. Your fruit can be used whatever the user wants. My fruit can only be used under pressure. So the user of my fruit can't use it if they walk into a bar, but they can if somebody attacks them or they hit their head on the bar (ba dum tis). So they is different Lvdoomien 04:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request I am at a dead end so I am just going to clear the board and create other ones. So can you please delete the, *Shoji Shoji no Mi' *'Tathā Tathā no Mi' *'Paro Paro no Mi' *'Kabuki Kabuki no Mi' Thank, 'KAZE ' talk 17:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Collab ideas Ok here a couple of ideas i thought up for our collab. *First is the one we discussed lastnight but with mroe detail. The Angel Pirates show up after zero and the Sea Devils have wiped out a large number of Akuma pirates after talking about what happened and arranging a way to protect the village. The two crews go on a vengence run by attacking an island controled by the Akuma priates and beat 4 shades of hell out of them. *Idea 2 is The Angel Pirates are chilling at a town in The New World when the Sea Devils arrive and start to chill (Which means causing problems) as well. Marines arrive and the two get fighting. After that they meet up again as The Akuma pirates arrive to fight the Sea Devils and drag the Angel Pirates in. As for title i got nothing....i'll see what i cna come up with Yaminogaijin 18:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello Madmanium =3 I think the Danu models should be cracked don on. They are god models... and they have a 82% chance of making people believe God zoan DF's are allowed :/ RAWR! I'M A 14:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Why would I mock you... I'm not sure about Hindu gods, or chinese gods or japanese gods, but I can help with Greek, Roman and Egyptian gods. Greek and Roman - All olypmpian gods are a no-no. same for the roman conterparts. the sons and daughters of gods/goddess's who became gods/goddess's like Khione would be allowed, as they're much weaker, and less powerful. For the minor gods, like Nike, Iris or Hypnos, we should decide by how powerful they are. Egyptian - I'll get back to you on this, just need to refresh my memory on egyptian gods. RAWR! I'M A 00:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Well for Greek and Roman gods it's quite simple. The 13 greek olympian gods (Zeus, Hades, Posideon, Aphrodite, Hera, Vulcan can't remeber his greek conterpart XD etc.), and their roman conterparts. For Eygptian gods the ones like Ra, Anubis etc. For Viking gods, ones like Odin, Thor, Loki etc. For the other ones, not sure. RAWR! I'M A 09:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Here you are =3 Question: Can I be in the DF committee even if i'm not a VA? RAWR! I'M A 22:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mad, can I talk to you on chat? RAWR! I'M A 10:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you do me a Favor and Delete Suren D. Alex, And Suren. D Striker, And Suren. D. Ronda, Xi Lucian, The the unborn Devil fuit page, im just not really into the editing part im just of fan i just like reading thank a million Avataruli 21:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Madmanium, can you go on chat? I have a question RAWR! I'M A 07:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Kurohi Kurohi no Mi Is there any reason i was not told about the Giving away of the Kurohi Kurohi no Mi Jakyou 17:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hand-Hand Fruit? Hey 13th, Nowie here. I was making a new character and I was just wondering, would it be alright if I made a style based upon basically being an 'Anti Fishman Style. What I generally have in mind would be that, it's still effective on people and other races like normal styles however, when used against Fishmen it is extremely effective, to the point where it could be lethal. If not, then I can just change it to an ordinary leg style. I'd like to hear what you think so yeah...thanks! NowiePark 09:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey 13th uhh...I changed the topic so that you would be able to notice it and hopefully to make thing MUCH easier for you. Anyways, not quite sure who I ask but I would like to make a devil fruit that revolves around the concept of hands. It would be mostly paramecia and, what it would involve would be to be able to summon hands of any size within a certain radius from the user. While still in the user's radius, the hands would be able to levitate or do just about anything that a normal human hand would be able to do...so this would include wielding weapons, holding things, slamming hands down etc. If it reaches outside of the radius, the hands will instantaneously disappear, meaning that, if the hands get too big, then they will disappear. The user feels what the hand is feeling, minus any physical damage meaning that, the hands could, assuming they were large enough, protect the user from bullets or weapons and the worst that the user would get would just be a mental connection. Umm..hmm...I can't really think of anything else but that's basically the gist of it. If you could tell me what you think about it, could you reply back on my talkpage? Thanks! NowiePark 09:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) DF Yo 13th, DJ here l am living this mesage because you arent on chat to ask you. The question is can l make DF with poower to transform into Shade, here is the link to what is shade: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shade_(mythology) }}DJ Yo 13th this inushima again since i cant use the jisa jisa no mi on sea of fools can i use the jigoku jigoku no mi ? HATake Uchiha 14:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) CP9 Hey mad, if you don't mind me calling you that :P,I'm FbAddict, Addict for short;), I completely understand the policy for not adding any CP9 members to this wiki, but could I create a group of CP9 members from the first generation that have been cryogenically frozen or something, like by Kuzan's Devil Fruit? FbAddict 13:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Hello, nice to meet you! I did not know that you were a fan of Kingdom Hearts! XD Naminè 19:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ana Ana no Mi? Sorry to keep troubling you mad, but may I please use this ana Ana no Mi for an upcoming pirate? Thank you for your time FbAddict 11:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Resurrection fruit Before I really get into this fruit, I would like your opinion on it. The Sosei Sosei no Mi is a paramecia-type devil in which the user is able to resurrect the dead, by touching the corpses. '''Strengths -The main strength of this fruit as it allows the user to bring the dead back to life for a time depending on just how much life the user is willing to give out. The user explained that he is able to bring by the dead for a day or even years, this is done by loaning out the user's own life force to bring the dead back. So for example if the user wishes to bring back a pirate for a year, the user will touch the corpse and but exactly one year into the corpse. So as such whenever a year runs or the user wishes to dispel the process they are able to call the life back. Weakness -The main weakness of this fruit is the fact that the user must have physical contact with the corpse in question, the next is the amount of time that is given. Since the user can sacrifice any amount of time from even a second to years, the year does lose these years or time. Unless they dispel the whole process and thus the user can have said time back. Another weakness appears to be with the corpses, the user must have the whole body not pieces of the corpse thus nothing will happen. Well I would like to hear your opinion about this idea. Thanks, 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 05:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) By all means you have my permission to edit those dfs. 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 15:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Tag Indeed! Ah, sorry for the late reply, my mad bro, but I FINALLY got around to editing the collab. >_>; Anyway, this time, it is you who is tagged. Wyvern, over and out. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Crazy-Mad-Crazy hat MAN! Mad-sama, I want to ask you, could I have permission to use the jester kenpo for Lachen to use as his main fighting style? 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 00:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I cant make picture of him without info of his appearence. 1. how old is he? 2. What kind of posture he has in picture? 3. what kind of expression he has? 4. does he have any weapon? 5. whatkind of cloes he wears? 6. Hairstyle? Carabe197 (talk) 19:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Im going to draw you and i need to know what you wanna look like.Carabe197 (talk) 19:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC)